


the Avengers (a rewrite)

by screamingarrows



Series: the MCU (a rewrite). [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, added a little bit more emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: There was an idea called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could.A small rewrite fic





	the Avengers (a rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been in my emotions and I want to do an MCU movies rewrite. This fic started as a bulletpoint fic but that felt like my thoughts were too naked for yall to read and see, so i touched up a few scenes and slapped some context on it and here ya go! 
> 
> I did only change up a few scenes and even then, it's very small, because not much has changed in the Avengers or up to that movie in general, but my canon-changes will be coming!
> 
> Edit: had to repost bc of some wonky nonsense happening to it. hopefully this fixes the issue

**scene set when Thor finds Loki on Earth**  

The quinjet ramp opens and not a second later does Thor land on the platform. He strides in, Mjolnir held cautiously in his grasp.

“Whose craft is this?” he asks. His face is dark, eyes narrowed into serious slits as he looks away from Loki to stare at Steve and Tony. Tony’s repulsors whine and Thor twists Mjolnir in his hands as Steve looks behind him at Natasha, who’s struggling to keep them airborne in the sudden storm.

“I am Captain Rogers. You’re aboard a SHIELD aircraft. Who are you?” Steve’s tone demands obedience. His hand twitches to grab the shield strapped to his back, but Natasha had identified the man as a friendly from the roof, he’s willing trust her judgement and wait it out.

Thor looks around the small plane. Natasha manages to stabilize them as the dark expression morphs off Thor’s face and is transformed into one of mild confusion.

“SHIELD?” he asks and then, like hearing the word from his own mouth rings a bell, he relaxes his shoulders and his face softens. “I am Thor Odinson. I come in peace.”

Thor takes a step forward, his hammer going into the slip around his waist. Like a magician’s trick, all the focus was on Thor and that’s all Loki needed. His hands twist in the air and Thor’s lifted then thrown at Tony, knocking both men into Steve and leaving them in a pile of mass and muscle. He frees himself from the seatbelts across his chest and, though his hands are still bound, he jumps out of the still-open plane. 

Thor moves immediately after him, shouting his brother’s name as Mjolnir carries him after Loki. Tony jerks to his feet, mindful of the suits weight against Steve—despite having an adverse reaction to meeting him, Tony doesn’t want to  _hurt_  him. Tony gives Steve his attention long enough to make sure the man will stand before he moves towards the ramp.

“Stark! We need a plan!”

“I already have a plan, Captain. I’m getting our prisoner back.” Tony doesn’t wait for a response and jumps out after the Asgardians.

Steve hurries to put on a parachute to follow. Natasha’s warning rings in his ears before the wind blocks everything out.

\-----

Thor manages to catch Loki mid-fall, something he wishes he’d been able to do before the start of all this. They land hard, falling and rolling until they stop in a heap on a cliffs edge. Thor allows himself a moment to catch his bearings before he looks to the side; Loki is also lying on his back, breathing heavily into the night sky.

“Where is the Tesseract?”

“Oh, I missed you too,” Loki says, looking over at Thor. His smile is feral—he looks mad in a way he never has before and for a moment, Thor feels fear. Thor rolls to his knees, uneasy being on his back when he can’t tell what Loki’s thinking.

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?”

Loki just smiles up at the stars. “You should thank me. After all, it’s because of me that you’re allowed to return to your precious Earth. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to send you here?”

At the mention of the Bifrost, and what caused its destruction, Thor stands. Mjolnir is left by his feet in the hard dirt, but he grabs Loki and pulls him to his feet. The solid weight of his brother in his hands soothes something deep in his chest. He never thought he’d see him again, let alone alive and breathing and close enough to touch. 

“I thought you were dead,” he says and his voice cracks.

“Did you mourn?” For a moment, Loki’s serious. The smile drops off his face and his eyes water. Thor can feel the burn in the back of his own eyes in response.

“We all did. Our father—,” and like a switch, Loki is gone and a predator is in his brother’s body. Loki jerks from Thor's grip and paces away. He turns, keeping Thor in his line of sight. 

“ _Your_  father. He did tell you what I am, didn’t he?” He smirks as he says it. “Perhaps you’re here to ensure a Frost Giant won’t cause harm to your little pet project. Have you come to  _kill me_ , Odinson?”

“Stop this! We were raised together, we played together. Fought together. Do you remember none of that?”

“I remember a shadow! Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember being raised to rule, all the while the All-Father knew I never would. Well, now I will.” Loki looks around. “It’s not Asgard, but it will do.” His voice is low and dangerous and Thor notices how deep and dark the circles under Loki’s eyes are.

“The Earth and her people are under my protection, Loki.” Thor says, warningly. Mjolnir hums at his displeasure and Thor can feel the air around her vibrate, ready to fly into his grip when he calls.

Loki appears to ready himself as well. He plants his feet, his bound hands resting, but not harmless. “Am  _I_  no longer under your protection?” Loki asks, voice low. Then his eyes narrow, like he hadn’t meant to ask that, and his lips twist into a snarl.

“ _Loki_.” Thor takes a step forward and Loki takes several back.

“You can keep your pity,” he spits. “I don’t need it. I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about. I’ve grown in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it—,”

Thor’s chest aches. His brother has never seemed younger. “Who showed you this power?” he demands, striding forward and wishing he could do something to protect the man who so needed protecting. “Who controls the would-be king?”

“I am a king!” Loki shouts and Thor wants to delve into petty feuding.  _Where_ , he wants to ask,  _what kingdoms do you rule_. Instead he bites his tongue and takes a deep breath.

“Not here,” he says softly, but with finality. “Give up the Tesseract. Give up this poisonous dream. Come home.”

Loki's eyes narrow at the softness of his tone, seeing it as a ploy rather than a plea, and then he smirks.

“I don’t have it.”

It’s the same look he’d gotten in their youth, when he’d hidden things just beyond Thor’s knowledge.

“You will—,” Thor breaks off as he watches Loki's eyes focus behind him. Thor turns and sees a comet racing towards them and without thinking, he knocks Loki out of the way. The comet hits him solidly in the chest and he goes careening down the cliff into the field below.

\-----

Tony curses as his arms wrap around Thor and not Loki. The two men tumble to a stop and Tony orients himself to fly back up at Loki, who’s smirking down at the two of them. Tony's repulsors whine and he’s just kicked off from the ground when a bolt of lightning strikes him. The force of the electricity knocks him to his knees; the lights in his hud flash, blindingly bright, and alarms blare in his ears. His suit locks up on him, but before he can truly panic, it stops and he stumbles to his feet.

“I am sorry,” Thor says immediately. Instinct had him pushing to protect Loki and caused him to inadvertently attack an ally.

“Power at four hundred percent,” JARVIS says and Tony slides his helmet up.

“What the hell was that?” Tony snaps, and then softer to JARVIS, he says, “ J, keep an eye on Loki.”

Thor’s eyes dart over to Loki, who’s leaning over the cliffs edge to watch them.

“I thought you came in peace,” Tony says, repulsors whining on his palms.

“Forgive me,” Thor says, dropping Mjolnir with a thud and holds his hands out amiably. “I do not wish to fight.”

Tony's jaw twitches in distrust, but he sighs and lets the repulsors wind down.

“Fine,” he says. “I’m not here for you. I’m here for him.” Tony points up to where Loki's watching them with open amusement on his face. Tony takes a step to move into a better stance to take off and Thor takes a step towards him. Tony freezes and looks over at Thor, who’s watching him cautiously.

“Do we have a problem?”

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with. Allow me to capture Loki and return him home—,”

“Yeah, no. I’m here for the Cube and he knows where it is. I'm not leaving without it,  _ergo_ , he’s coming with me. I just need you to sit back and stay out of my way.”

“Loki is of Asgard, but he is more than that. I will go with you, or I will go without you, but I will not  _sit back_.”

“Gentlemen,” Steve calls, interrupting the two. They look up the cliffs edge where Steve is standing with Loki. Loki is allowing himself to be captured by Steve and Thor frowns. “Are you ready to go?”

“After you, Goldilocks,” Tony says after a moment of silence. Thor gives him a sideways look before spinning Mjolnir and rising to meet Steve. Tony follows closely behind.

 

**scene set when Clint is free of Loki's influence**

This room is familiar. The empty, sterile barracks. The bed with straps and bathroom with a toilet and nothing else. It’s familiar to her in a way a childhood home is familiar. She was reborn here, after all.

The bands she wraps around Clint’s wrists are different than the ones he’d wrapped around hers, but the feel of them under her fingers brings back memories that are so critical to who she was, she feels almost raw thinking about it. 

.

They’d been younger, so much younger and though they’d been experienced in the cruelties of life, they were inexperienced in how to live. Clint had taken her into these rooms, the quarantine rooms; he’d strapped her wrists down and sat by her side while she thrashed and screamed and fought past the conditioning that ordered her to get out of captivity and find the Red Room.

He’d fed her soup— hot at first, but after she kept spitting it at him he brought it cooler—and he’d wiped at her face with a cool towel until she could breathe easily again.

“You just have to remember who you were, before this,” he’d said, naively, and she’d thrown her head back and laughed mirthlessly as trembles enveloped her frame.

“I wasn’t anyone before this. I don’t remember her.”

“Well,” Clint had said, fumbling for words. “Then just remember who you want to be, Natasha. Who do you want to be?"

.

His words that day bought her a sense of peace; the words carried her until she was  _someone_  again. He didn’t rebuild her, but he opened the door to allow her to rebuild herself. That’s not nothing and so she finds herself at his bedside, watching as he trembles and jerks and screams at being restrained.

“Come on, Clint,” she says, stroking his forehead with a cool, wet rag. Fine tremors run up his arm and down his spine, but he’s not fighting anymore and the sweat glistening on his skin means his fever’s broken. “You just have to remember who you were. You’re still the same man. You’re going to come back to me.”

The words strike a chord within him and he smiles, something pained but genuine, and he squints his eyes open.

“And what if I can’t remember him.”

He says it like a test, like he’s making sure it’s really her before him. She wants to kill Loki, he deserves a hundred deaths for this.

“Then remember who you want to be.” Her voice is soft and her hand strokes down his temple, thumb coming to rest over his cheek, and he turns into her touch. They sit like that and just breathe.

“How did you get him out?” he asks finally, after a long moment of silence.

“Cognitive recalibration.” She smiles at him. “I hit you really hard on the head.”

“Thanks,” he says, his lips twisting up into a faint smile as Natasha undoes the restraints holding his arms and legs down.

“Natasha,” he says, voice hesitant in a way it’s never been before. “How many agents—?”

“Don’t. Don’t do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is,” she pauses, pressing her lips together. “This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for.”

“Loki. Did he get away?”

“Yeah. Don’t suppose you know where?”

Clint shakes his head. “Didn’t need to know. Didn’t ask. He’s gonna make his play soon though. Today.”

Natasha walks to the door and looks out the little observation window. Clint rubs at his wrists and wonders if she’s sneaking him out.

“We have to stop him,” she says, eyes fixated on the hall beyond the door.

“Yeah? Who’s we?”

She turns to him and shrugs, desperate but resolute. “I don’t know. Whoever’s left.” Clint frowns at the look on her face. Natasha had always been about survival—it’s one of the things he loves and admires about her the most. This look on her face—it’s personal.

“What did he do to you?”

Natasha startles at the question. “What?”

“Loki. What did he do to you?”

“He didn’t—,”

“Nat. You’re a spy, not a soldier. But now you want to wade into a war? Why.”

“He… I’ve been compromised.” Her eyes dart up to Clint and his heart starts pounding at the raw emotion on her face. In an instant, it’s shuttered back behind her eyes again and she glances back out the window. “I have red in my ledger. I have to wipe it out.”

 

**scene set when Tony falls through the hole**

“Come on, Stark,” Natasha says softly. The scepter is heavy in her hands and she watches the sky desperately. The sky seems too blue, the wormhole too dark. She can only hear her teammates breathing in her ear.

“Close it,” Steve says finally. Natasha hesitates, staring up at the wormhole, at the stars from another galaxy, before she lets out a shaky breath. He’s not the first she’s lost. Still, her heart’s heavy and her chest feels tight as she presses the scepter to the Tesseract.

The wormhole morphs and the sky begins to patch itself together.

Steve can’t drag his eyes away from the hole, night sky burning itself into his brain. He wonders if he’ll ever be able to see a blue sky without thinking of this moment.

Something glitters at the hole’s opening. Metal catches on the sun’s light and Steve’s heart is in his throat. He can hear Natasha’s soft intake of breath and suddenly he can recognize the suit as it falls through the wormhole, landing safely on the correct side.

“Son of a bitch,” he says softly and can’t help the smile breaking his face. “He did it.”

Thor smiles, looking from his flying comrade to his captain standing at his side and then back, only to frown in concern at what he’s seeing. Tony's form is sloppy, his arms and legs splayed unnaturally, and his descent is much too fast.

“He’s not slowing down,” he warns, spinning Mjolnir in preparation. He’s already calculating his jump, thinking of the speed Tony's falling and the speed he’ll have to go to reach him. he feels Mjolnir vibrate in readiness and he’s just about to let go when Hulk flings himself from a building, catching Tony against his chest and catching himself on the side of a skyscraper. Hulk kicks off and lands with his back to the concrete, cradling Tony to his chest before pushing him aside.

Thor grabs the mask off Tony's face and Steve leans forward, looking for any signs of life.

“What’s going on?” Natasha demands. They’re silent but for their frightened breathing and Thor watches as Steve leans in closer to Tony's face.

“He’s unconscious,” Thor says at the same time Steve says, “he’s not breathing!”

“Is his arc reactor damaged?” Natasha demands and Steve looks up like he’d be able to see her face.

“His what?”

“The suit! Is the circle in his chest lit?”

“Yes! It’s still blue!”

Natasha lets out a shuttering breath before her commands continue. Steve was never good with injuries in the field and he’s happy to give over control to her.

“Get him out. Preform CPR.”

Thor’s already moving to disassemble the suit around Tony, but Steve just looks over at him and then around, wishing Bruce were here and then immediately feeling guilty for the thought.

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Chest compressions! Mouth-to-mouth!”

“I—,”

“Clint?” Natasha says, cutting him off.

“I’m already on my way,” he says, voice heavy like he’s running.

He is, Steve realizes, when he sees the archer round the building and jump over the debris that litters the ground. He falls to his knees beside Tony; he looks too vulnerable, naked without the suit, and Clint’s hands find their way to his chest, but he hesitates. The arc reactor is in his way of preforming CPR correctly and he’s unwilling to risk slicing through Tony's chest by pressing on the arc reactor too hard.

Rather than sit and ponder the best course of action, Clint leans forward and presses his mouth to Tony's, breathing into his mouth. He sits up and presses his hands to the left side of Tony's chest, pressing as hard as he dares and hoping the pressure is enough to get the blood flowing and the heart pumping.

“I can’t get his heart started,” he says briefly, panic lacing his voice, before he leans back down to breathe for Tony. Each time Clint sits up and presses onto Tony's chest, he’s hyper aware that he’s too high, too off center, to be doing any good. He grows more distressed, which only makes the Hulk more agitated. He shifts on his feet and makes soft grunting noises that set the others on edge.

“I can’t—,” Clint’s saying, but he’s cut off by the sound of Hulk roaring. The sound vibrates through him and ignited his fight-or-flight instincts. His heart pounds in his chest, but then Tony shoots up, nearly knocking Clint out cold. Hulk stops instantly and Tony looks around, gasping.

“What the hell? What just happened?” He looks around and sees Clint, on his knees where Tony's head would’ve been. The realization he’s without his suit dawns on him like a physical act and he looks at the stunned, emotional faces of his team.

“Were you just kissing me?” he asks in attempt to wipe the scared look off Clint’s face.

“We won,” Steve says instead and looks around, breathing heavily.

Tony drops the subject and leans back, pushing his hands behind him for support. “Alright! Hey, alright. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

“We’re not finished yet.”

Tony looks up at Thor and then to the sky before back down at his teammates. “And then shawarma after?”

Thor reaches down with a tired smile and pulls Tony to his feet. Tony, for his part, sways and Thor grabs his arms to keep him balanced.

“Thanks, Big Guy,” Tony says before stepping away. He looks at the discarded suit and sighs, making a note to come and collect everything before someone else could.

“Alright, gang, let’s go get the Mad Hatter.”

Steve pulls Clint to his feet and the five of them start towards the tower’s doors before Tony pauses and looks up at the Hulk.

“Hey, Mean Green. My elevator won’t hold you, you’ll have to meet us up on your own.”

“Keep Tin Man safe,” Hulk says, looking down with a serious expression and Tony smiles.

“Yeah, you did. Now go meet Natasha on the roof.”

Hulk harrumphs and grumbles before nodding. The four remaining Avengers walk into the tower and ride the elevator in silence. Upon entering the penthouse, Tony walks to the deck and suits up, putting on his suit from the quinjet before following Steve to the crater created by Loki. Natasha and Hulk were already there and the team gathers around the fallen god as he blinks into awareness.

Thor leaves with Loki and the team fractures, each of them going their own separate way, but that doesn’t stop Tony during the remodel. He carefully crafts a floor for each of them, certain they’re all going to come back together.

He’s rarely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i said, this one is very small and sloppy-- mainly because I didn't want to linger on this movie rewrite as there were only a few scenes I wanted to change anyways. As I rewrite, my fics are going to become more in-depth and 'fic-like' and probably more enjoyable to read. Hope the few scenes I did enticed you enough into being interested in this series!!
> 
> as always, you can find me at screamingarrow.tumblr.com <3


End file.
